Malaysia FAM League
Malaysia | confed = AFC | founded = 1952 | folded = | divisions = 3rd | teams = 9 | feeds = | promotion = Premier League | relegation = States League | levels = 3 | domest_cup = Malaysia FA Cup | confed_cup = AFC Cup (via domestic cups) | champions = KL SPA FC | season = 2012 | most successful club = Selangor FA | tv = | website = http://www.fam.org.my | current = 2013 Malaysia FAM League }} The Malaysia FAM League (Liga FAM Malaysia in Malay and formerly Malaysia FAM Cup) is the third-tier football league in Malaysia. The current champion is Public Service Commission of Putrajaya in 2012 Season. The tournament used to be a cup format, but it changed 2008 as it was held as a league tournament and changing to its current name. The Malaysia FAM Cup was its previous name but changed it 2008 due to its format. History Malaysia FAM Cup was established in 1952 as a secondary knockout competition to the more prestigious Malaya Cup, the competition were held between the state teams including Singapore, Police, Army, and Prisons Department of Malaysia in its early days. Starting in 1974, the state teams were barred from entering the competition and only the club sides could enter. With the advent of two-league Semi-Pro League in 1989, FAM Cup becomes the third-tier competition. In 1993, the format of the competition was changed to include a two-group league followed by the traditional knockout format. Promotion to the professional M-League were introduced for the first time in 1997, Johor FC and NS Chempaka FC the first two sides to be promoted that year. A further changes were made in 2008 to abolish the knockout stages and introduce a double round-robin league format. The tournament in now known as Malaysia FAM League.http://www.nst.com.my/streets/central/kl-s-spa-set-the-pace-1.82242 Relegation Usually, the teams in the league is not relegated and therefore has no relegation's, but if a team have a bad record or decided to withdrew from the league, the team will be replaced by the one of the teams that won their regional leagues, directly chosen by Football Association of Malaysia or decided to apply for the league. When a team decides to withdrew, A team is allowed to apply to join the league. If the team meets the Football Association of Malaysia rules and criteria (Depending on their club history, management and competition history) the team will be allowed to join the league, whether the club is newly formed or not. There are currently 14 Division Leagues in Malaysia, covering the 14 states of Malaysia. If a team gets relegated, they can either choose to be put back into their region league or decide to dissolve the club. Season 2012 The following 9 teams will participated in the season 2012. In order by the number given by FAM:- * Malacca * Public Services Commission * Melodi Jaya * Penang * Mara Institute of Technology University * Shahzan Muda * Kelab Bolasepak Tentera Darat * Kepala Batas * Penang Water Supply Corporation Season 2011 The following teams participated in the season 2011. In order by the number given by FAM:- * Malacca * Public Services Commission * Melodi Jaya * Johor Bahru City * Mara University of Technology * Shahzan Muda * Royal Malay Force Regiment F.C. * Tentera Darat * TUDM Hornet * Betaria * Rapid KL League table 2011 ;Notes =Season 2010= The following teams participated in the season 2010. In order by the number given by FAM:- * Sinar Dimaja Maisara FC * KSK Tambun Tulang * Sime Darby FC * Juara Ban Hoe Leong FC * UiTM FC * SPA FC * Melodi Jaya SC * Johor Bahru FC League table Pld = Matches played; W''' = Matches won; '''D = Matches drawn; L''' = Matches lost; '''F = Goals for; A''' = Goals against; '''GD = Goal difference; Pts = Points =Season 2009= The following teams participated in the season 2009. In order by the number given by FAM:- * 1 Malacca Prisons * 2 Tambun Tulang * 3 Pos Malaysia * 4 Juara Ban Hoe Leong * 5 Mara University of Technology * 6 University of Science, Malaysia * 7 Muar * 8 Melodi Jaya League table Pld = Matches played; W''' = Matches won; '''D = Matches drawn; L''' = Matches lost; '''F = Goals for; A''' = Goals against; '''GD = Goal difference; Pts = Points =Champions= Performance by club (1952-current) Performance by states (1952-current) = References = External links * Malaysia FAM Cup Category:Malaysia FAM League 3 ms:Liga FAM